


Macskafogó

by mockerybird (csillagpor)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cat!Stiles, Cursed Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magyar | Hungarian
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csillagpor/pseuds/mockerybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski épp annyira megdöbbentően önmaga macskaalakban, mint emberi formájában. Derek semmilyen formában sem tudja, hogy mit kezdjen vele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Macskafogó

**Author's Note:**

> Még a [novemberi anonim memé](http://anonim-meme.livejournal.com/36323.html?thread=1113571#t1113571)re kezdtem el írni. Most igyekszem befejezni. Jó olvasást.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

Derek meredten bámult a macskára Scott kezében. Fehér volt, fekete foltokkal, túl nagy mancsokkal, amikbe még nem sikerült belenőnie, és szúrós, aranybarna színű szemekkel, amiket most épp Derekre irányzott. Ja, és a macska Stiles Stilinski volt.

– Nem – jelentette ki Derek határozottan. A nyomaték kedvéért még összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt, hogy így még elutasítóbbnak tűnjön. Nem akarta tudni, hogy mit művelt Stiles, hogy ebbe az állapotba kerüljön, és egyáltalán nem akarta, hogy bármi köze is legyen ehhez az egészhez. Csak egy nyugodt hétvégét szeretett volna végre, ez olyan nagy kérés lett volna? Úgy tűnt, igen.

– De Derek, anyu allergiás a macskaszőrre – Scott azokkal az idióta kiskutya szemekkel nézett rá, mintha Dereket meghatná az ilyesmi. – Egyedül Lydiára merném még rábízni, de ő azt mondta, hogyha egyetlen szőrszálat is talál valamelyik dizájner ruháján, megeteti Pradával.

A macska – Stiles – erre felháborodottan nyávogott egyet. Derek is felvonta a szemöldökét, érdekes elgondolás volt.

– Szóval… – Scott Derek felé nyújtotta az állatot, ami persze rögtön elkezdett kapálózni. Vajon mennyire lehetett otthon Stiles odabent a macskaagyban? Valószínűleg annyira, mint Stiles a Stiles agyban: nem nagyon.

Derek nem mozdult, hogy elvegye Scottól a fújtató állatot (még nem őrül meg teljesen). Scott lemondóan csóválta a fejét, majd egy gyors mozdulattal Derek vállára helyezte a vonakodó macskát. Mielőtt Derek bármit reagálhatott volna a helyzetre, Scott már a folyosó végén járt.

– Próbáljátok nem megölni egymást! – kiáltott még vissza, és eltűnt a lépcsőfordulóban.  
Derek megfogta a macskát, ami időközben elkezdte a fülét nyalogatni, és besétált vele a lakásba. Jól bevágta maga után az ajtót, remélte, hogy Scott még elég közel járt ahhoz, hogy meghallja.

~-~

A földre tette az állatot, pár másodpercig tehetetlenül bámult rá, majd fogta magát és otthagyta. Szüksége volt egy kis időre, hogy megeméssze ezt az új információt. Nem menekült be a fürdőszobába, csak… visszavonult.

A hátát az ajtónak döntve – nem tartott attól, hogy a jelenleg alig egy kilót nyomó Stiles rátöri, de azért jobb volt biztosra menni –, arcát a tenyerébe temetve elmélkedett azon, hogy hol rontotta el ennyire az életét.

~-~

 

A csörömpölés zaja úgy hatolt a fülébe, mintha közvetlenül a feje mellett ütöttek volna meg egy gongot. Feltépte az ajtót és három lépéssel a nappaliban termett. Stiles azonban már nem volt ott. A macska szagát – ami nyomokban még Stilesra emlékeztetett – követve a konyhába ment. Stiles Stilinski macskaalakban is pont annyira volt ügyetlen, mint emberi formájában. A maradványokból ítélve, a pulton felejtett spagettiszószba próbált belekóstolni, de valami igen balul üthetett ki, mert a szósz épp a konyhapadlón igyekezett minél nagyobb tócsává alakulni, Stiles fehér bundáját pedig vörös – feltehetőleg szósz – foltok borították.

Derek torkából önkéntelenül mély morgás tört elő. A macska ahelyett, hogy összehúzta volna magát, felborzolta a szőrét, és visszamorgott rá.

– Megnyúzlak – közölte vele Derek.

A macska felegyenesedett, és a fenyegetést teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva elkezdte aprólékosan megtisztítani szebb napokat is látott bundáját. Derek fogcsikorgatva fordított hátat neki. Megkereste a felmosórongyot, hogy feltörölje a padlót. Miközben igyekezett a maradék szószt is felitatni – és a fenébe is, napokig érezni fogja ezt a szagot, akárhányszor a konyhába lép –, vetett egy gyors oldalpillantást Stilesra. A macska épp az egyik mellső mancsát tisztogatta, de közben Dereket figyelte. A szemében huncut fény csillogott.

Derek utálta ezt a dögöt, teljes szívből.

~-~

Egyszerűen nem hagyta békén.

Derek úgy gondolta, hogy tisztes távolból odafigyelni, és a fél fülét mindig rajta tartani bőven elég lesz, hogy elkerülje a konyhaihoz hasonló további incidensek lehetséges megismétlődését. És mindenekelőtt, hogy elkerülje A Macskát. Az azonban egyszerűen nem hagyta békén. Még a vécére is bepróbálkozott utána. Ha Derek természetfeletti reflexei nem lettek volna a helyükön, a macska simán besurrant volna mellette az ajtón, anélkül, hogy ő észrevette volna. Lehet, hogy Stiles rengetegszer megmentette már az életét – mondjuk legalább ugyanannyiszor mentette meg ő is Stilest –, de ez nem tartotta vissza attól, hogy fogja, és kivágja a macskaalakba szorult idiótát az ablakon, ha tovább hergeli. Persze, utána magyarázkodhatott volna Scottnak, hogy mi történt a legjobb barátjával. A seriffel pedig jobb volt még óvatosabbnak lenni, mióta Argentnek az a nagyszerű ötlete támadt, hogy ezüsttöltényeket adjon a férfinak. Bár Derek meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy valahogy emögött is Stiles állt a háttérben. És ott volt még Lydia. Derek a legkevésbé sem szeretett volna szembenézni Lydia Martinnal és elmagyarázni, hogy _véletlenül_ kiejtette a kedvenc lelki szemetesládáját az ablakon.

Stilesnak kiábrándítóan elrettentő egy sleppje volt.

A legkiábrándítóbb az volt az egészben, hogy ő is ehhez a bizonyos slepphez tartozott. Már sokadik alkalommal kellett felismernie, hogy egyértelműen rossz ötlet volt csatlakozni Scott falkájához. Még akkor is, ha a fiú úgy tekintett rá, mintha a bátyja lett volna, akitől tanácsot kérhet, ha szüksége lenne rá – és Scottnak elég sokszor volt szüksége rá –, még akkor is, ha ettől Derek úgy érezte, hogy megint része valami nagyobb dolognak. Valaminek, ami túllép a hétköznapi család fogalmán. Sohasem hitte, akárhány mesét is hallott ilyesmikről, hogy egy falka úgyis erős lehet, ha a tagjait semmilyen vérségi kötelék nem fűzi össze. Erre itt volt Scott McCall, egy igazi alfa, akinek a falkája a legvalószínűtlenebbül összeválogatott természetfeletti – na meg Stiles – lényekből tevődött össze, és Derek soha ilyen összetartást és otthonosságot nem tapasztalt még. Gyerekkorában sem. Ami visszagondolva minden bizonnyal Peter hibája volt. A nagybátyja soha nem tudta elfogadni, hogy egy része legyen az egésznek, ő maga akart az egész lenni.

Derek annyira elmerengett, hogy észre sem vette, hogy a macska az ölébe mászott, ő pedig már percek óta simogatja. A hangos dorombolás térítette magához. Rajtakapottan húzta vissza a kezét, de nem lökte le a macskát az öléből. Félig lehunyt szemhéjai alól az állat elgondolkodva tanulmányozta őt. Igen, Stiles teljesen otthon volt a macskaagyban.

~-~

 

Mikor Stiles végre úgy érezhette, hogy eleget használta párnának Derek combját, nem túl kecses mozdulattal leugrott a kanapéról, és elindult egy újabb felfedező útra a lakásban. Derek ezúttal nem követte. Úgy döntött, kihasználja az alkalmat, és feltesz néhány fontos kérdést, amit már korábban fel kellett volna tennie. Előhalászta a telefonját a farzsebéből, és Scott számát tárcsázta. Szinte azonnal választ kapott.

– Derek? Minden rendben? Stiles… még egy darabban van, ugye?

Derek morcosan meredt a dohányzóasztalra. Miért is bízta rá egyáltalán Scott azt az idióta legjobb barátját, ha ennyire nem bízik benne?

– Egy darabban – mondta kelletlenül. – Még – tette hozzá, hogy egy kicsit visszavágjon Scottnak.

Scott zavartan felnevetett. – Ne haragudj, csak tudom, hogy mennyire zajos a kapcsolatotok általában.

– Nincs semmiféle kapcsolatom Stilinskivel.

– Tudod, hogy értem. – Ami azt illeti, nem, Derek egyáltalán nem tudta, de jobbnak látta inkább nem feszegetni a témát.

– Elárulnád, hogy miért és hogyan lett belőle macska? – kérdezte meg végül.

– Ó, hát, felbosszantott valami boszorkányt a boltban.

Derek tudta, hogy Stiles a nyári szünete alatt valami okkult boltban vállalt munkát, de azt hitte, hogy ez amolyan szemfényvesztő jellegű okkult bolt. Ezek szerint mégsem az volt.

– Jellemző. És meddig marad így?

– Nem tudom? A boszorkány eltűnt. De Deaton szerint 24 óránál semmiképp sem tarthat tovább a hatása, az túl sokat emésztene fel a boszorkány erejéből.

– Vagyis?

– Vagyis, ha minden jól megy holnap reggelre Stiles már a régi lesz – fejezte be Scott.

 _Ha minden jól megy._ Mert a dolgok Stiles Stilinski körül olyan jól szoktak menni, gondolta sötéten Derek.


End file.
